particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Notable Members of the Sankta Partio
This political party has been around for several decades and during it's existence it has had many notable members. List of Notable Members 4270s to 4280s Many of the first elected members founded the political party during the 70s. This was when the party was still called the Sankta Partio de Elijah. Aŭgusto Fenikso: Fenikso was the founder of the Sankta Partio. He wrote the Anunciacio Revelata and in 4287 became the first president from the party, becoming the Republic's 7th president. He served only one presidential term. Johano Vespera: Vespera was Fenikso's major ally within the party. Vespera served as the party's first Chief Minister, serving Fenikso's cabinet. Vespera eventually grew into a popular leader within the country, serving as the Republic's 9th and 11th president. Serving a total of three presidental terms. Petro Iskinder: One of the original members of the Sankta Partio, Iskinder was a dear friend of Fenikso. He also managed the party's finances before becoming the party's first Minister of Finance. He was the last of the original party founders to die, dying in 4346. Ironically is youngest son, Tamrat, became the leader of Socialist Republican Party. Maria Belga: Belga was another important member within the party. Along with Fenikso, Belga founder the organization, Augustan Phoenix Alliance (APA/AFA). Belga also was key in trying to Augustan nationalism throughout Majatran. Belga also served as the party's first Minister of Foreign Affairs. Ariel Espero: Espero was a key figure in spreading the popularity of the Sankta Partio within Zardugal. She also helped the party gain support from companies such as Maksimuma and Visocia. She served as the party's first Minister of Internal Affairs. Marko Getachew: The party's first Minister of Defense, Getachew was a veteran of the Jelbanian Civil Wars. He advised Fenikso on military policies. 4290s to 4310s Many new party members were elected into the Assemby during the Juĝu and Apostolido administrations. This is sometimes called the Golden Age of the Sankta Partio. Izabela Juĝu: Juĝu was the strategic mind of the Sankta Partio. She became the party's first Minister of Justice and after Vespera finished his third term, she was unanimously selected as the lead of the party. In 4308 she was elected as 12th president. She served one presidential term, choosing not to run again. Apollo Libera: Libera was the apprentice of Fenikso. He was tasked with being the party's organizer before he was selected to be party's second Minister of Defense. He is noted to have prevented Zardugal's involvement in the Jelbanian-Deltarian War. Viktoria Apostolido: The political apprentice of Aŭgusto Fenikso before his death, Apostolido was the charismatic member of the party representing the new generation of party members. During the Juĝu administration, Apostolido was the party's second Minister of Foreign Affairs. She became a strong voice within the Assembly. After Juĝu choose not to run for president again, Apostolido ran for president and won, becoming the 13th president of the Republic and the 4th president from the Sankta Partio. Rozalia Olympio: Olympio was a businesswoman within the Unkaso before running for office within the State as a member of Sankta Partio. Her success during the her own campaign and her support during the election of 4312 had thrown her into a leadership role within the party. She became the party's Minister of Infrastructure and Transport in the Apostolido administration. Euphemia "Ekzorcista" Aleksandra: Aleksandra was a fierce politician of Deltarian decent. Converting to Orderism durning the Aŭgusto Fenikso presidency, Aleksandra became a firm nationalist and religious activist in Zardugal during the late 4390s. She was selected as Minister of Justice during the Apostolido administration. She is most known for the infamous "Selucian Threat" a aggressive speech where she threaten military intervention in the growing fascist state of Selucia. This turned public opinion against her, seeing her actions as radical. She ran for president twice in 4323 and 4327, losing both times to Laŭrenco Dionisio. Konstantina Fenikso: '''Daughter of Aŭgusto Fenikso, Konstantina Fenikso became was a symbol for the Sankta Partio since its founding. But during the Juĝu administration, she proved to be an effective diplomate and she was selected as the replacement of Marko Antonis. '''Marko Antonis: Antonis was a politician of Selucian decent that served as the party's manager during the Juĝu administration. After this, he served as the party's third Minister of Foreign Affairs after Apostolido won the presidency. But after a controversial "Selucian Threat" was made by Euphemia E. Aleksandra, Marko Antonis resigned as Minister. Mesaĝi Despotido: A friend of Petro Iskinder, Despotido gained a reputation in the party as a fierce fighter for education reform. He became the party's first Minister of Education under the Apostolido administration.